1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to agricultural grain feed and storage tanks or bins and more specifically to a swinging cap assembly and a cap support centering ring which reinforces the inlet opening into a tank whereby a post cap may be selectively pivoted away from the opening to allow filling of the tank after which the cap may be moved into seated engagement with the reinforcing ring in such a manner as to allow airflow into the tank.
2. History of the Related Art
Agriculture feed grains are normally stored within elevated storage tanks or bins. Such tanks are normally cylindrical in configuration having an upper conically shaped roof at the apex of which is formed an inlet opening. Such storage tanks are also provided with a lower section which is conically formed having a discharge opening at the lower apex thereof through which the grain may be distributed by selectively controlling a slide door or chute associated with the discharge opening.
The inlet openings into the storage tanks are conventionally closed by a lid or cap which is pivotably secured to the roof. In many tanks, the inlet opening is also further defined by a collar which is structured to permit airflow into the tank to thereby provide ventilation and air pressure equalization.
Grains are normally loaded into such conventional feed tanks utilizing agricultural conveyors which may either be mechanical or pneumatic. As the openings into the tanks are elevated a substantial distance above the vehicles from which grain is being conveyed, the lids or caps are frequently accidently damaged by the conveyors as they are maneuvered into a loading position. Once a cap has been damaged or displaced so that it cannot properly be reseated, the cap must be repaired or replaced. Further, replacement of a cap, if badly damaged, must be accomplished immediately to prevent the direct exposure of the grain within the tanks to inclement weather conditions. In many instances, the damage to the lids or caps are not confined to such structures alone and frequently the rings or areas adjacent the openings into the tanks are damaged requiring additional repairs.
In an effort to prevent damage to caps of storage and feed tanks, some caps have been designed which are spring loaded to yield somewhat if engaged by a loading conveyor. Unfortunately, such covers do not adequately prevent damage as the caps remain closely spaced relative to the openings and are easily engaged by the inadvertent maneuvering of loading conveyors.
Some examples of prior art structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,012 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,816 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,400 to Eaton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,075 to Larkin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,839 to Candy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,496 to Daele, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,183 to Kruger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,244 to Christianson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,784 to Pollack.